Homeward Bound
by grace alice
Summary: Pepper's your average curious kitten...who has found herself lost in the Warrior's forest. She quickly decides forest life isn't for her-but will Thunderclan change that? Pepper has to fallow her heart to find where her home lies-where her heart is. OOTS
1. Chapter 1

Takes pace after Fadin Echoes in Omen of the stars! First Warrior fanfic. Review, and I'll Write! Thanks.

* * *

The cold air gripped my tired body, ruffling my fur. My paws ached and protested as I walked on, seeking for a warm place to rest. The sun was barely visible through the dense trees. The long and lean shadows slowly began to disappear as the sky darkened, sending a streak of fear through my body.

I couldn't tell you where I was – I didn't even know. All I did know is that I was sitting on top of the fence that lines my house like I always do every afternoon when the sun is warm against my fur, and then a loud boom came from inside the house that sent birds outside flying away. I lost my balance and fell on the other side of the fence! I tell you, that hurts.

Anyway, I was worried at first, but the forest behind the fence smelled so fresh and free, and the scent was so irresistible to me. I knew that my sister, Midnight, wouldn't like it if I explored the forest – she says it's dangerous and whatnot. Ha, she probably is just too scared that she'd have to come and find me!

So I decided to explore a little, and the forest was so dark for even a keen eyed cat like me that I lost my way through all of the winding and narrow paths that I have no idea where I am.

The forest dimmed even more, and a soft drizzling of rain started to patter against the ground. My stomach rumbled and demanded for food, but I had nothing to give. I tried to catch a mouse earlier, but it was too quick… or I was to slow. I had only ever eaten food out of a can that my humans had given me, never a fresh smelling, delicious mouse from the forest.

I continued on, with my fur now drenched in water from the rain, finally reaching a clearing in the forest. I sniffed and a rush of fresh scents filled my nose. I looked to one side to see some small animals all piled up. FOOD! My stomach cried and despite my lack of energy, I rushed over. I took a quick sniff before examining the animals. They were already dead – all of them. That's strange – when an animal has to die, do they all pile on top of each other… and just die there? I thought. What a strange death ritual.

How ever these animals got here didn't concern me though, it's just that they were here! Without hesitation, I grabbed a nice, big, plump mouse off of the top. My first fresh forest meal and I didn't even have to catch it! If forest life was this easy, I was definitely willing to stay for a little.

I greedily tore bits of the mouse off and savored it's poignant flavor in my mouth. After finishing, I looked around the clearing through tired and blurred eyes. A large rock sat on one end of the clearing, and several entrances to hole-like things lined the rest of the clearing.

I slowly walked to a bigger hole that lay under the big rock. That's a perfect place to rest! I thought. The hole was dark, so dark that I couldn't see anywhere. That didn't matter. Fatigue gnawed at me feet and I had to give in. I had been running around this forest all day, and nothing sounded nicer than a nice sleep out of the reain. I curled up immediately and shut my stung eyes, waiting for sleep to fall upon me.

And it did.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with several faces surrounding me. Immediately, panic struck me like a sharp thorn. Where am I? I thought, then remembering the events of yesterday. Maybe if I just pretend I'm still asleep…

"I think she's awake." A withered looking tabby said. He had piercing amber eyes – like mine – and a strong build. Arg! My mind screamed. I didn't know what to do!

I slowly lifted my head, and looked around. Several cats surrounded me, and in fact, they all looked very withered compared to the cats where my home is. Their fur was – while neatly groomed – slightly mangled and unpleasing to look upon, nothing like my sleek, black fur. They were lean, some even had scars on them. They all looked very tough and fierce.

"Trespasser! How dare you even think about intruding on our leader's den, much less sleep in it!" A tall, grey cat hissed. I was taken aback and my fur began to stand on end. Midnight was right, the forest was no place for house cats like me!

"Now Dustpelt, I honestly don't think this kit is any threat. She smells of a pet." I looked over to a pale, but beautiful, cat. I was to in shock to even thank her.

"What is your name, and what brings you here?" A bright orange tabby with a calm demeanor meowed to me. He had a soft, familiar look in his eye that told me he wouldn't hurt me.

"I-I'm Pepper. I k-kinda g-got lost. Sorry for intru-intruding."

"Foxdung!" Dustpelt spat.

The orange tabby glared at him, and continued.

"Where are you from?"

I took in a deep breath, trying to release the tension inside me.

"The houses. I am not from here. I w-will gladly go back, except I am lost."

He thought for a moment, and then looked back at me.

"Did you live with two-legs?"

Twolegs? What on Earth is a twoleg? I thought.

"I don't think so… I live with humans and my mom and my sister."

He chuckled and looked over to the pale she-cat.

"She lives with twolegs. Sandstorm, why don't you take her to Jayfeather and we will help her out later when her shock has gone. She is probably very scared."

Sandstorm bowed her head and nudged my paw. I got up and fallowed her out of the den. What odd names. I though to myself.

Sandstorm led me back into the clearing, but it looked so much different in the day. There were cats everywhere! As we walked through the clearing towards another den, many of the cats looked up at me. I felt several eyes burning into my pelt. I shyly looked to the ground, confused and embarrassed at this strange world.

I never felt so scared and hopeless as I did now.


End file.
